When He Wasn't
by DigitalTrash
Summary: Cas is waiting on his boyfriend at a restaurant only to soon realize he had been stood up. Dean notices him across the room and decided to save him from the embarrassment of leaving by himself and without ordering. Based off a Tumblr Post


It had been a while since Castiel had gone out with his boyfriend Crowley. He was super excited to go as it was the first time they'd had a Christmas date. It wasn't the 25th quite yet, but he was still happy that they would finally get to go out for the holidays. They had planned to go out to a restaurant, set to meet at 6 pm.

6:15

Castiel didn't think much of the fact he was behind 15 minutes, Crowley was usually 15 to 20 minutes late anywhere he went.

6:30

By this time, the waitress had come by at least 4 times. Cas let out a sigh as he simply asked for more of his drink. He had figured it out in his head that by now, Crowley had stood him up. The waitress and some of the other customers must have noticed it too as they gave him apologetic looks as if they had been in his current situation before.

6:45

Cas was thinking of getting up and leaving by now. He probably should have left 15 minutes ago but had decided that maybe Crowley didn't ditch him and had just had a busy day.

Right as the waitress was coming back once again, a man ran up to the table and quickly sat down. Cas stared at him in surprise for a second before the man spoke up.

"Sorry I'm way late babe, my boss was on my ass all day." He said right before the waitress got to the table. "Hello, my name is Jasmine, I'll be your waitress today. Are you ready to order?" She asked politely as she wore a smile of relief for the dark haired man.

The mysterious man with dirty blonde hair and beautiful green eyes spoke rather quickly. "Ah yes, I'll have the 11 ounce Sirloin with a loaded baked potato on the side. Medium-Well. What do you want babe?" He asked looking up at Cas.

Cas's thoughts were still rather scrambled since the whole scene had happened so fast. "I- uh, I'll have the same" He finished quickly. The waitress nodded and smiled as she walked away.

"Hey my name is Dean just go with it okay? Honestly, whoever didn't bother to show up is a dick and doesn't deserve you." Dean said.

"No no, it's fine. I'm Castiel, I guess I should be thanking you for saving me the embarrassment of leaving because my boyfriend stood me up. Again." Cas replied and looked into his lap as the last word rolled off his tongue.

"Shit that blows, I'm really sorry man." The blonde stated. "It's not your fault, I probably should have left Crowley a long time ago." Cas replied.

"Yeah well, Crowley's a dick. Regardless of whatever you decided to do. Anyway, how about we talk about something else? I don't think my boyfriend should be sad while we're out together." Dean said with a smile. Cas could feel a blush begin to grow on his face. "I'd like that." The blue eyed male replied with a shy smile.

"So how does a guy like you end up in a place like this?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his Coke. "What do you mean?" Cas asked, rather confused. "I mean, your obviously smart and caring. I guess you just seem like someone who would like to settle down and live with someone for rest of their life." Dean said.

"Well it was like that at first, Crowley wasn't always the dick he his now, he was different. When his business took off he got caught up in the money and I guess he got lost. Especially when we're in a big city like New York." Cas explained.

"Well he must be blind because I don't know how someone could get lost in a random city after getting lost in those stunning blue eyes." Dean stated, getting a little flushed.

Cas felt his face warm up as a smile tugged at his lips. "You're just saying that." Cas replied. "No I'm serious, you have beautiful eyes Cas." Dean rebutted. "Cas?" the bright eyed male asked. "Yeah, Castiel is kind of a mouthful. I hope you don't mind." Dean replied. "Cas...I like it" Cas stated.

The whole night had unfolded perfectly, for both of them; amost as if it came straight out of a movie. Dean insisted on paying full price for dinner and escorted Cas outside.

"So, I guess this is goodbye?" Dean asked rather sadly. "Well-" "You took a cab didn't you? Let me at least give you a ride home." Dean said, interrupting Castiel. "I don't want to be a bother, I can just take a cab back home." Cas replied. "You are not a bother Castiel Novak." Dean said. "I...I guess it's alright then." Cas stated.

"Great!" Dean said rather quickly as he started walking to his way of transportation. Soon, revealed to be a motorcycle. Dean tossed a helmet to Cas as he proceed to put on his own. "Ever been on a motorcycle before?" Asked the green eyed man. "Uh, no" Cas replied. "Well this will be fun." Dean stated half-sarcastically. "Just get on and hold on to me tightly." Dean said. Cas nodded and did exactly that.

Dean turned the ignition and the motorcycle roared to life. He pulled out of the parking lot and began speeding down the road. He could feel Cas tense and tighten his grip around his waist. "Try to relax." Dean yelled, trying to get Cas to hear him above all the noise of New York.

In what seemed like seconds, they were walking into Cas's apartment building. Dean walked Cas to his apartment. "Thanks for tonight Dean, I had an amazing time." Cas said with an obvious blush. "Anytime Cas. Hey uh, do you happen to have a pen?" Dean asked. "Oh sure hold on." Cas replied as he ran inside to grab a pen.

Cas handed the pen to Dean and the blonde took his hand. "So we both had a great time," Dean started as he wrote something on Cas's hand. "I think we should hang out some other time." He finished. Cas looked at his palm to see 10 digits and proceeded to smile. "I'd like that." Cas replied.

Dean looked up to the ceiling as if trying to figure out what to say. When his eyes stayed on the ceiling, Cas looked up at well.

There was a mistletoe above their heads. They looked back at each other, blushing. They stared into the other's eyes before they seemed to gravitate towards each other.

Their heads tilted before their lips met. The kiss was soft and gentle. Cas's rather chapped lips were completely opposite to Dean's soft plump lips. The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours. Both of them could feel the other's heart racing. The heat and loss of oxygen built up quickly. They pulled apart panting.

Dean leaned in close to Cas's ear. "Call me..." He whispered. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Cas responded


End file.
